heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapmakers (Multiverse)
| Recent = | HistoryText = Origin & Modus Operandi While the universe of origin of the Mapmakers is unknown, they recognized and received evolved Explorer-type Adaptoids from the 616 universe who had broken free from the control of AIM - the organization that created them - to travel the Multiverse, as some of their own. So it appears that the Mapmakers are evolved Adaptoids. The Mapmakers travel the Multiverse through the use of the Incursions, passing from Earth to Earth, stripping those planets of all usable materials, down to the microbes in the soil and the elements in the core, a process that is stated to take several weeks. When an Incursion occurs, the Sidera Maris, or Bridge Builders, are sent on the new Earth to hold that Incursion zone. The world they come from, which had previously been harvested is a truly "dead world" stripped of all usable material. It has also been intentionally destabalized, around an hour into the Incursion a piece of the planet is pulled free and goes crashing into the new Earth. This triggers the destruction of the dead world, and the fragment of that crashing piece serves as a "markers" for the Mapmakers to come themselves on the new Earth. They then leave a contingent of Sidera Maris on the Earth, waiting for its next Incursion, they try and stop others from detonating their earth before a marker can be set. Latveria (Earth-616) The influence of the Mapmakers on Earth-616 was felt for first time when the Incursion point opened on Latveria. While Kristoff Vernard and Victor von Doom, the Illuminati dealt with the Incursing Earth, detonating it before the process could occur. Despite their efforts the smallest fragment comes through the zone and was found by Doom. Doom was stymied from further inquiries by the Illuminati members Reed Richards and Stephen Strange. Tian (Earth-2319) They recently invaded the city of Tian on Earth-2319. Arriving in the city, they cataloged this world as an Omega Level threat due to the density of superhumans. The problem was dealt with by destroying the X-Gene carriers. Refusing to submit, the Illuminati of this world were almost all killed, but not before a Mapmaker was killed by the Illuminati member Doctor Doom. The Mapmakers actions were observed through the Bridge (Alternate Reality Viewer) by the Illuminati of Earth-616, who were researching the groups involved with the Incusions. Egypt (Earth-4290001) The Mapmakers recently attempted an invasion of Earth-4290001. This was not this reality's first time encountering the Mapmakers. Their Sidera Maris were repelled by the Great Society, and their world destroyed, but not before the markers could be planted. Four Mapmakers arrived to take the world, but could not stand against the might of the Great Society, who destroyed all four of them. Recently they welcomed some new members. | Equipment = * The Mapmakers possess scanners allowing them to determinate the threat level of the subjects they decide to analyse. * They are also able to recognize specific markers and negate them, killing the beings carrying them in the process. * Allegedly to the Black Priests, the Mapmakers might possess "Mirrors", Alternate Reality Viewers, as when the Illuminati of Earth-616 were witnessing them on Earth-23099 Bridge, they asked to them if they were communicating with Mapmakers. | Transportation = Incurison, self propelled | Weapons = As evolved Adaptoids, Mapmakers can develop a response to any assault almost immediately. | Notes = | Trivia = They are considered big players by the Black Swan, mentioned in the same breath as groups like the Black Priests, the Sinnu Sarrum or such creatures as the Ivory Kings. The Black Swan was also visibly concerned by seeing the Blue Incursion, and stated that what they do is reprehensible as opposed to those who normally deal with the Incursions. | Links = }}